


Fit Together

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Human/Ghoul Relationship(s), Implied Sexual Content, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easy breathing and prolonged touches gave way to an unstoppable joint heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit Together

Hide/Touka

-

What they had didn’t seem like love at first. Shared pain was a better way to describe it. They were similar yet entirely different. Their shared adoration for Kaneki was what brought them together. However, it was the truth of their own affections for one another that kept them that way.

She hated some things about him, and so did he. That was only normal. After all, it wasn’t easy being a human with a ghoul or a ghoul with a human. They were honest though, and when she asked him to abandon the CCG. He did.

When he asked her to run away with him. She did.

“Do you think it will ever be easier?”

“No, but that’s what makes it love.”

He was wise beyond his years, and she was strong beyond her own. It wasn’t hard to understand how they fit together so easily. They obviously did. Easy breathing and prolonged touches gave way to an unstoppable joint heartbeat.

They’re lips locked, and she bit down on his. He brought her lightly down against the mattress, and caressed her face. She was truly beautiful. He always thought so. That crush he had on her still manipulating the strings of his most honest organ.


End file.
